1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the signal transmitting and receiving technologies, and it particularly relates to method and apparatus for transmitting signals in the packet format and method and apparatus for receiving the signals in the packet format.
2. Description of the Related Art
In wireless communication, it is generally desired that the limited frequency resources be used effectively. Adaptive array antenna technology is one of the technologies that realize the effective utilization of frequency resources. In adaptive array antenna technology, the amplitude and phase of signals transmitted from and received by a plurality of antennas, respectively, are so controlled as to form a directional pattern of the antenna. In other words, the apparatuses provided with adaptive array antennas change respectively the amplitudes and phases of signals received by a plurality of antennas, add up the thus changed received signals, and receive signals equivalent to the signals received by the antenna having the directional pattern corresponding to the variation in said amplitude and phase (hereinafter referred to as “weight”). And the signals are transmitted in a directional pattern of the antenna corresponding to the weight.
One example of processings to compute the weights in adaptive array antenna technology is a processing based on the MMSE (Minimum Mean Square Error) method. In the MMSE method, the Wiener solution is known to be the condition for an optimum weight value. Also known is a recurrence formula whose amount of calculation is smaller than that required to directly solve the Wiener solution. For such recurrence formula, adaptive algorithms, such as RLS (Recursive Least Squares) algorithm and LMS (Least Mean Squares) algorithm, are used. On the other hand, for the purpose of realizing a higher data transmission rate and improving the transmission quality, there is a case where data are subjected to multi-carrier modulation and the multi-carrier signals are transmitted (See Reference (1) in the following Related Art List, for instance).